Berry
Berries are a group of fruits seen in various media across the How to Train Your Dragon Franchise. Description In common vernacular, "berries" typically refer to smaller sized fruits from a variety of plants. Scientifically the meaning of berry is different, referring to fruit produced from a single flower ovum. To avoid confusion, here berries refer to the common definition. Function The primary function of berries are as food for humans and animals in the Franchise and in real life. However, not all berries are edible by humans and animals, or animals may eat some humans cannot, or vice versa. Many berries and their plants can be used in herbal medicine and as dying agents. Types of Berries Seen in the Franchise Bearberry Please refer to Bearberry for more information. Blueberry Blueberries belong in the Genus Vaccinium along with cranberries, bilberries, and huckleberries. They are briefly seen in "The Iron Gronckle", where Fishlegs eats several of them and ends up with a stomachache. More Blueberries are seen in "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1" when the dragon riders land on Caldera Cay. Fishlegs sees a bush of blue berries but a soldier pushes him aside before he could get some. Elderberry Elderberry refers to species of the Genus Sambucus. These berries have been used for food historically and currently. The berries must be cooked or processes in some way first, however, as they are considered mildly toxic, with the exception of the European Elder. They are often used in cooking deserts and for beverages. Elderberries have also been used medicinally to treat respiratory issues. In the How to Train Your Dragon Franchise, Elderberries are a harvestable crop a player can grow in the game, School of Dragons. The elderberries can then be used to complete Farm Jobs for coin rewards from Trader Johann. One Farm Job indicates that Dragons eat berries in addition to humans. SOD-Elderberries1.JPG SOD-ThreeBerryFarmJob.JPG Green Berry Small, Medium, and Large Green Berries are seen in the game, How to Train Your Dragon. Green Berries restore a certain amount of the health of the player's dragon, depending on which size berry it is. Green Berries are rewarded after fights with other dragons. Green Berries are specific to the game and do not exist in real life. HTTYDgame-LgGreenBerry.JPG HTTYDgame-MedGreenBerry.JPG HTTYDgame-GreenBerry.JPG Red Berry Small, Medium, and Large Red Berries are seen in the game, How to Train Your Dragon (game)|How to Train Your Dragon. Red Berries increase the super meter of the player's dragon, depending on which size berry it is. Red Berries are rewarded after fights with other dragons. Red Berries are specific to the game and do not exist in real life, however, they do resemble raspberries. HTTYDgame-LgRedBerry.JPG HTTYDgame-MedRedBerries.JPG HTTYDgame-RedBerry.JPG Purple Berry Small, Medium, and Large Purple Berries are seen in the game, How to Train Your Dragon (game)|How to Train Your Dragon. Purple Berries both increase the super meter of the player's dragon and its health, depending on which size berry it is. Purple Berries are rewarded after fights with other dragons. Purple Berries are specific to the game and do not exist in real life, however, they do resemble grapes. HTTYDgame-MedPurpleBerry.JPG HTTYDgame-SmPurpleBerry.JPG Strawberry One Farm Job indicates that Dragons eat berries in addition to humans. SOD-NewCropAdvert.JPG SOD-ThreeBerryFarmJob.JPG References Site Navigation Category:Plants Category:Viking food Category:Dragon food